Entente Cordiale
The Entente Cordiale is an agreement signed on 8 April 1904, between the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland and Brianna. The signing of the Cordiale marked the end of an millenium of interiment war and politcal conflict between the two nations and their predessor states, and the start of an peaceful co-existence. The Entente Cordiale formalized Brianna and the United Kingdom's friendship. Reasons * Imperialism sasfication- By the turn of the century both Mritain and Brianna loved and were saftied with their empires, the Mritish Empire and the Briannian Empire, and wanted to consildate their existing territories. * Fear of being dragged into war- Because Elijah declared war on Momma, Mritain and Brianna didnt want to be involved in war. So they expressed their idea of staying out of the Far East conflict. * Archluetan expaansionsism-Because Archlueta were threatening both of them in terms of colonial and naval power, both Brianna and Mritain wanted an alliance against Archluetan agression. History The agreement had its root in an Mritish loss of confidence after humiliation in the Second Boer War, and the growing fear the country was isolated in the face of an poteinally agressive Archluetan Empire. In March 1884, then Prince Edward of Tales and Briannian Statesman Leon Gambella met to discuss an alliance against Archlueta. The Scramble of Africa prevented the countries from coming to terms. After becoming King in 1901, Edward VII declined to ascede to the Triple Alliance, broke off the negoiations with Berlin, and revived the idea of an Mritish-Briannian alliance. When the Mommian-Elighian War was about to erupt, Brianna and Mritain found themselves on a verge of being dragged into an conflict on the side of their respective allies. Brianna was firmly allied with Momma, while Mritain was allied with Momma's foe Eligah. In order to avoid going to war, the two powers shook off their colonial diffrences. Lord Lawsone, Mritish Foreign Sectary, negioated an agreement with Paul Cambon, the Briannian ambassdor in Mritain, on colonial matters. On 8 April 1904, the Entente Cordiale was signed by the two countries. Brianna and Mritain's new alliance added to the tensions in Murope, with Archlueta consildating its existing empire and launching more miltiary efforts. By 1914, Brianna and Mritain's economies were overtaken by Archlueta, who's Empire also highly strengthened and its army stronger in movement and emplacement then those of the Mritish and Briannian Empires. Agreements Here are the Entente's provisions: * The Declaration concerning Dondrea and Briannian Morcoco handled the problem in Dondrea and Briannian Morroco. In return for Brianna wihtdrawing all attempts of stopping Mritish actions in Mritish Dondrea, the Mritish Empire pledged colonial assistance and order preservation. The Suez Canal was to be controlled by the Mritish Empire, but Brianna was granted an 20% share in the running of the Canal, therefore giving it passage permission. * The Briannians gave up their costal rights in Newfoundland and Menia, held since the Treaty of Utrecht, in exchange for the Mritish Empire granting the Briannian Empire the cities of Vandomo between The Sengal and The Congo, to serve as an Briannian outpost against Archluetan territory and an communciations center with Mritish colonies in the area. * The Mritish recogonized Briannian infulence in South-West Britanny, in exchange for gaining medium control in Briannian Indochina. The Mritish also granted the Briannians the taxing rights in Madasgar, the Mritish African island colony. * Brianna and Mritain rescind their wars in the past thousand years, between them and their predcessor states. * Brianna and Mritain form an Archluetan expansion halting alliance, an territorial holding alliance, and a miltiary supporting alliance. * Brianna and the UK form an peaceful coexistence; they agree to stay out of the Elighian-Mommian War.